Tony and the Clones
by PJAvengerFics
Summary: Loki agrees to leave Tony alone with his clones while he's away and the playboy finds it to be more exhausting than expected. /Frostiron smut


"Just try not to cause too much trouble while I'm gone, will you Anthony?" The god of mischief asked with an eyebrow raised as he glanced back to his lover who was sitting on a couch right in the center of four other Lokis. Tony had each arm stretched around the Loki to his left and right as both clones were ravishing the billionaire, kissing into his neck and running their hands down his chest.

"Hey don't worry about it. I got this under control." Tony was enjoying himself far too much and he was still surprised that he actually got Loki to agree to this. "They love me already." He said with a smirk and a Loki clone stroked past his crotch.

"Of course they do Anthony." The god rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile when seeing how much Tony was loving this. "I'll be back by tomorrow morning. You should have plenty of company until then." Loki gave another smirk as he stood in the doorway before turning and exiting the building.

"Love you babe!" Tony called after him as another sign of gratitude, turning his attention back towards the other four Lokis with a wide grin. "Sooo... What are we going to do with all of this free time?" His smile grew, speaking in a suggestive manor as he lifted the Loki to his right's chin.

"Let's have fun." The duplicate breathed before pressing his lips into the mortal's.

"Ooh I like that idea." Tony replied, slowly kissing the Loki back before turning and beginning to kiss the one on his other side. This was already going better than Tony had ever imagined and he was experiencing an erection more overwhelming then he's had before. The playboy turned more towards the Loki on his left, rolling on top of him until he was straddled over his lap and began to kiss deeply into his neck, sliding his tongue against his skin between kisses. In all honesty the billionaire was sort of planning on the Loki duplicates to be sitting around while he got to do whatever he wanted with them, but to his surprise they were reciprocating his intimacies quite efficiently as the Loki beneath him grabbed under his thighs and lifted him from the couch, setting him against the floor and crawling on top of him. Following came the other three Lokis, sitting, kneeling, and laying around him. One Loki who sat behind Tony grabbed underneath his shoulders and pulled him up so he was slightly placed on his lap and soon enough he was grabbing at his shirt, pulling it clean off over his head.

"Let us please you, Anthony." The Loki to his right breathed into his ear as the one on top of him abruptly pulled of his pants along with his boxers.

"Oh shit you guys are really jumping into it huh?" Tony was panting now as the Loki's were doing incredibly well to work him up. He laid more against the duplicate behind him and reached his hand behind the man's neck to support himself as his hips were arched forward by the Loki above him.

"You're so obedient." Said the Loki straddling over him as his hand slid down the mortal chest until firmly gripping onto his cock. This earned a sharp gasp with a hint of moaning in pleasure as his fingers massaged carefully into his length.

"Oooh god." Tony moaned heavily. "Well I have my moments." His head turned to the side to passionately kiss the nearest Loki and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that all of them were now completely naked.

"Enjoying yourself?" The voice came from behind the mortal as the pale arms begun wrapping around his muscled torso.

"More than I should." He replied and gave another deep moan as his cock was brought to the lips of the dominating duplicate. All Lokis were pressed closely against his skin now kissing him with aggressive passion and from behind he could feel the length of another shaft press against his entrance. It was already fully lubed and Tony couldn't help but wonder if that was some magical benefit that came with being the god of mischief.

In the front, the dominating Loki took a soft nibble onto the head of his length making Tony breathe impossibly harder and soon enough was taking in the full length, sucking and biting at it as he pleased. At the same time, the hard erection from behind inserted itself within his entrance and Tony screamed out in sudden surprise.

"Oh holy shit!" The cock hit against his prostate and Tony was again moaning in deep pleasure as the duplicate behind him was now thrusting in and out at a constant rate. As the Loki above him finished up the blow job and released the mortal's cock from his mouth, Tony pushed himself from the inserting cock beneath and wasted no time to roll on top of the Loki to his left, quickly arching his hips towards himself and kissing him deeply. He needed to release soon as he could feel the build up about to burst and he quickly slammed his full length into the god's anus. Loki let out a lustful and engaging moan of fulfillment as Tony started at mixed rate of fast and slow pumps, the cock stretching and tearing throughout the walls of the entrance. Another Loki was climbing on him from behind, wrapping arms around his waist and soon filling his empty and stretched hole with another shaft. Tony was pumping harder now, more quickly and aggressively.

"Oh fuck.. Oh fuck!" His climax was coming harder than anything he had ever experienced as he kept thrusting in harder with each pump. Harder.. Harder.. Harder!

From there, Tony couldn't remember how that all ended except for waking up in an entangled mess of the arms and legs of himself and Loki clones. He was still breathing heavily when waking up and he groggily stood up from the rest of the naked men.

"Shit.." He breathed out while picking up his discarded clothing before waking up the Lokis. "Hey will one of you make some dinner or something? I'm going to take a quick shower." He spoke with a soft smirk, placing a gentle kiss on the nearest Loki's forehead before leaving the room.

Tony wasn't sure exactly what it was he was expecting the Lokis to make for him but after such a successful five way he had worked up quite an appetite and really felt a need for some privacy at the moment. Stepping into the shower and turning on the water, Tony couldn't help but smile in remembering the pleasures of such passionate sex.

"Anthony.." A cold voice whispered behind him and Tony gave a slight jump before quickly turning around and seeing one of the duplicates.

"Oh shit you scared me! How did you even get in here?" He asked glancing towards the locked door.

"Please me, Anthony." The god continued, pressing the mortal against the wall of the shower and grabbing his hand, making it reach for his exposed cock.

"Woah ok calm down a bit. I just had the biggest orgasm of my life so if you could just wait until a few hours or something that would be great."

"Please me." He repeated before leaning forward and kissing deeply into the man before him. Tony was beginning to feel uncomfortable now at the lack of privacy and he hurriedly opened the shower door behind him, stumbling out and catching himself on the bathroom counter.

"You know what, you can enjoy that shower. I'll go find something else to do." Tony spoke quickly, opening the door to step into his bedroom only to find this was much less private.

"Anthony." Scattered across his bedroom were the other three Lokis, all smiling widely at him and each holding something of bondage. Ropes, chains, and leather straps.

"Shiiiiitt..."

* * *

"Anthony! I've returned!" The Norse god opened the door with a charming smile, peering across the room until finally coming across quite an interesting scene.

Tony Stark was slumped lazily over a duplicate's shoulder, his hands cuffed together in front of him and around his neck a collar and leash, the leash being pulled by the Loki in front of him who was kissing his jawline and stroking down his arms. Behind him was another Loki, preparing himself to enter Tony and keeping his hand on the back of the morals head while positioning himself. Kneeling beside all of them was the last Loki, who was kissing into Tony's hip while stroking down his cock.

"Oh hey Loki." Tony let out in an exhausted breath.

"Excuse me.. Am I interrupting something?" The god asked with a widening grin.

"It's a long story..." He responded in a muffle while the Loki in front of him started kissing into his mouth. "Help me..?"

The god couldn't help but laugh and the duplicates disappeared into a soft green light leaving Tony to fall onto his stomach against the ground. "Well Anthony it looks like you had all the fun without me." Spoke Loki as he helped his lover into a sitting position. Tony gave out a long breath of relief as he looked back to the god.

"Babe... I'll _always _have room for you." The mortal grinned as he shared a kiss with his one true love.

* * *

**Fic written by Pudding of Pudding and Jello's Avenger Fics**

**Also... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Of _course_ this is the fic I decide to post in celebration of my birth. I would also like to point out that I am thinking this account will be posting fics daily for the next week or so. **

**Enjoyed the fic? You can expect much more fics/mini fics from this account! We will try to post frequently with a wide variety of genres and plots. If you have any questions, the answers are most likely in our bio (so go check that shit out now)!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated**


End file.
